Four of you?
by Zabadent
Summary: Four people find themselves in the Elder Scrolls Universe, during the events of Skyrim. Join our companions Bray, Aidan, Callum and Liam as they try to figure out just how they got there, try to survive in this new world and come to terms with the fact they may never return home. Mystery shrouds there arrival in Skyrim, Who sent them there was the Holy Aedra, or the Wicked Daedra.
1. Epilogue

_**Okay then Skyrim fic time, after recently picking the game up again(And have a lot of fun with DLC's and Mods) I thought about doing this, basic premise four peeps get dropped into skyrim; the fic follows them as they try to survive in this new world, and discover new things about themselves, but we don't go straight into it, oh no that would be far too dull, we get this first, so enjoy! (note this will include no DLC content, but will include all weapons from the Elder Scroll universe, that's right we got Polearms and throwing weapons from Morrowind. Scimitars and Katana's from Oblivion, you name it we most likely got it!)**_

 _ **Skyrim Somewhere near Morthal**_

The snowy winds bellowed as the small group of mages made their way up the snow covered path.

"H-How you N-Nord stand this c-cold i-is beyond me" One of the Dark elves spoke.

"Quit your whining, unless you want a snow Troll to hear you" The nord in the group spoke purposely trying to scare the Dark Elf.

"D-Don't be ridiculous, there are no snow trolls in Hjaalmarch….are there?" The Nord sensing his little bluff was working decided to push it a little further.

"Well if you keep talking, you'll soon find out won't you"

"That's enough Yorick, Leave the poor girl alone" The Argonian spoke.

"Aw, you're no fun, Sha-Zai"

"This isn't exactly the best time to joke around Yorick, we aren't even supposed to be here!" The Dark Elf spoke.

"Oh come on Meris, there's no way the arch-mage knows we took her book" The Khajiit spoke.

"Speaking of which; how did you figure out the damned book, it's all written in the Dragon tongue" The Khajiit smiled.

"I have my ways, hush now we're almost there" they broke the top of the hill seeing, the old door way, with four stone statues standing before it.

"Well this is it, the ruins don't exactly have a name, but who knows what we might find in there" The Nord rushed on ahead and tried to force the door open.

"I-it's stuck, I can't get it open" The Argonian chuckled.

"Stand aside" He spoke conjuring a fire ball and flinging it at the door, however it reacted incredibly strangely, instead of exploding it seemingly absorbed the spell, and returned it as a bolt of lightning which struck the caster.

"Urk" the Argonian, fell back as the bolt hit him.

"Brem-Kal!" Meris ran to his side.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just a little singed" he spoke standing up, the Khajiit rubbed his chin.

"Clearly there is more than brute force behind getting into this tomb" He spoke examining the statues, one was an Orc, in a type of heavy armour that the Khajiit had never seen before, in one hand a Deadric axe, and a small crossbow in the other, the hand with the axe was held in a defensive position, close to his chest while the crossbow was out stretched although it was aimed slightly downwards, as if it was just pulling the crossbow up, the statues' face seemed concerned with a slight hint of anger. A strange keyhole was at the base of statue with an inscription in the Dragon tongue.

" _When mind and body are one, the witch-hunters' goal becomes clear_ " the Khajiit was rather confused by this.

"Damn you ancients, making your puzzles so damned cryptic" he went to examine the other statues, one was of a dark elf wielding a long glaive in one hand pointed upwards, the other hand had lovingly chiselled lighting on it the lines of electricity seemed to leap from one finger to another seemingly alive. The Khajiit shook his head, looking back at the statue to see the lighting in his hand not moving, its armour seemed very intricate and well made. The statues face seemed rather smug, while at the same time rather stoic. Just like the statue of the Orc, a strange keyhole at the base of it with a cryptic inscription.

' _With an ambitious gaze and a steady heart, are the schemes of the spell-sword unravelled'_.

The other statues were the same, one was of a Nord, a Glass sword in one hand, and large Dwarven shield in the other, his face was ferocious, twisted into snarl, the blade was over his shoulder as if going for a large swing, the Nord was clad in what seemed to be steel plate armour. The inscription read

' _Trust in Strength and maintain the honour of it, to understand the code of a Warrior_ '.

The last statue was of an Imperial, dressed in hooded armour making its face difficult to see although a large grin was prevalent being the only recognizable facial feature, in one hand it had a rather slender blade, held reversed the blade pointing outwards, in the other hand what seemed to be a glass dagger pointing forwards, as with the other three a strange key hole with an inscription.

' _Hidden where shadow meets darkness, to find the thieves bounty, power in the light must first be attained_ '

The Khajiit kicked the snow in frustration, only to hit a rather solid object.

"OW!" he fell back rubbing his foot.

"What did you do Kad'rai?" Meris asked with a concerned tone

"Hit my foot, on…something" he leaned forward and brushed away the snow to find a plaque of some kind.

"Hey everyone, look at this, they all quickly gathered around.

"Um, that's great and all Kad, but unlike you we can't read dragon….so do you mind translating"

"It reads… _Entombed here are the four…_ "

"The four…but…that's impossible, Nobody knew where the Four went after…."

The group glared at Yorick, who raised his hands mouthing ' _Okay shutting up'_ Kad'rai returned to reading.

" _The four who would be made legend, here they shall be forever at peace until…._ I can't read the rest, it's too worn" all looked at each other.

"T-This is amazing, we…we actually found the Tomb of the Four, this is incredible, just picture what treasures lie within its walls, why would the Arch-Mage keep this hidden?"

"Whoa, you're not actually suggesting we break into the tomb of the Four are you?" Yorick asked.

"Why not, we could find all manner of power within it" Kad'rai spoke.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'll have no part in this!"

"Why the sudden change of heart Yorick?" Kad'rai asked.

"I don't know the Khajiit believe about hounded dead, but we Nords, would never disturb a tomb such as this.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're going soft Yorick"

"I agree, I won't take part in the desecration of this place"

"You too Meris, oh come on, just picture the power awaiting us down there"

"I don't know about you Kad, but the dark elves view two of the Four scared, hell we even have a festival for them"

"Please tell me your no backing out Brem-Kal?"

"Sorry Kad, but something like this…it just isn't meant to be opened"

"Since when did you all have reservations about this, their dead, they don't need anything in the tomb"

"We won't do it Kad, end of discussion, besides there has to be a reason other than respect that made the Arch-Mage hide this from the rest of the collage"

"Bah, to Oblvion with the Arch-mage she's a fool, probably just afraid of what's in there-"

"A fool, am I?" All jumped at the sound of the Arch-Mages' voice.

"A-arch-Mage, we-we"

"Save it, Kad'rai. I know exactly what you were all doing; listen to your friends, this place should not be disturbed" Kad-rai shook in his boots, he could speak ill of the Arch-mage all he wanted but her raw magical power was undeniable.

"Arch-Mage Brelyna, How did you…"

"Find you; oh I knew about you stealing the book long before you even left the collage"

"But, if you knew, then why did you not stop us, before we set off?"

"Simple really I wanted to see just how many of you wanted to try to get in to the tomb; it seems as if my suspicions were right about you Kad'rai, guess I owe J'zargo a few coins" Kad'rai was surprised to hear J'zargo's name, he was one of the teachers at the college, as a matter of fact, he was the one who suggested going. Almost as if detecting his name being said, J'zargo seemingly appeared next to the Arch-Mage.

"You rang, Arch-Mage"

"Yes J'zargo, please help me escort these students back to the collage"

"My pleasure" Kad'rai then spoke.

"Wait, before we go back at least tell us how you knew the four?" Arch-Mage Brelyna seemed to reminisce for a few seconds, before she sighed.

"Very well I suppose you've earned that at the very least" she walked over to the Statues looking at each with a sense of joy and sadness.

"I was friends with the Four when they were alive…As a matter of fact one of them was a fellow student with me at the collage"

"What who, which one?"

"Bray, the other dark elf"

"You actually knew the four, but how, that must have been at least a hundred years ago" The Arch-Mage smiled.

"In the eyes of an elf a hundred years is near nothing" Kad'Rai was silenced remembering the long life spans near all Mer shared, but that didn't explain how J'zargo was still alive, unless he too was a hundred or so years old, even then he acted and looked as if he was only twenty, She rested her hand on the Statue of the Dark elf.

"Now that's enough of the history lesson time to go" There was a slight aw, as J'zargo lead the others away, only Meris and the Arch-Mage remained behind.

"Mother….was one of the four…my-"

"Silence, my dearest daughter, when the time is right you will know" She looked up at the four statues and turned to her daughter.

"Come child, time to go home"

 _ **Right then this here was just a little starter, set after the events of the main story, so hope you liked it we shall pick up next chapter with the four, who were plopped into the world of Skyrim. Anyways, hope you liked it and I'll see ya in the next chapter BYE!**_


	2. Unexpected change and Black wings

_**Why hello again, glad to see you all back, (That's if you decided to hang around), but anyway this here second chapter might seem a little bleck, but It's a mainly just following the scripted events of the game's opening, so :P**_

 _ **Also Jorgen: allow me to rephrase myself: The accessibility and diversity that Oblivion had (Yes skyrim has Scimitars and Katana's, but there not as common as they were in oblivion, so it just means that the weapons will not be as difficult to come by, Plus weapon varriants, short swords, mauls, hatchets, you know that kind of thing)**_

 _ **Bray's P.O.V**_

Bray sighed leaning back, third game of smash bros he'd lost, Callum being the victor again.

"Ugh again, Callum you cheesy prick" Aidan spoke growling at his lost, Bray simply smirked, so far the night had been fun, first he was allowed to stay over at Callum's place and to top it off, his brothers Aidan and Liam were over for the weekend, Bonus!

"Well want to play again" Bray sighed standing.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna see what the eldest brother is doing" he spoke standing and heading to the room he was in.

"Hey Liam"

"Hey" he spoke giving a wave; it seemed as if he was playing a game of Star Wars Empire at war.

"So how goes the war then"

"Rebels are on the run, but I need to stabilize my economy, so no more expansion for a while"

"Ah, so how are things with you anyways?"

"Well just about finished my TAFE course, so there's that, but things are pretty good, you?"

"Well schools, being school, but nah year twelve hasn't been too bad, not as much homework as I thought"

"Yeah, it often catches people off guard, but eh you make do I guess"

"Yeah" the next few minutes were spent discussing lore and the two new star wars titles coming out, Battlefront and the new Movie.

"Hey you boys tea's ready" Liam's mum Mel stuck her head in the door.

"Cool" There was a triumphant yell from the lounge room, as Aidan had without a doubt just beaten Callum.

The next few minutes consisted of eating and discussing 40k table top, as Aidan and Callum had wanted Bray to start up a Slaaneshi army, so they'd all have a chaos army for each of the gods. The night went on as the same, nerding out, and several games of table top 40k.

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Ah, you and those fucking Scouts" Aidan screamed as he couldn't move any of his troops closer due to the firing cone Bray had set up with his Space marine snipers.

"Come on, get closer" The game went on for a good half hour, before they'd stopped. Aidan stretched.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now because if I don't I think I'm gonna pass out"

"Yeah speaking of sleep what time is it?"

"Umm….Twelve Thirty"

"Oh really, Geez might be off to sleep soon as well" Aidan nodded, as they began to pack up the armies.

Bray ambled inside too see Liam sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey what ya watching"

"I don't really know, I just turned the T.V on and stuck with watching this, so meh" Bray collapsed onto the other end of the couch watching the T.V as well, He sighed as his eyes remained, he wanted to sleep, but once he stared to watch the show he couldn't stop,

"Hey Liam what time is it anyway?

"Umm….damn one 'o clock, damn" Bray didn't respond he simply sat staring at the T.V, his eyes suddenly growing heavier, Liam gave a loud yawn and stretch.

"Damn, feeling really tired, might just go to….slee…" Bray looked at Liam as he suddenly fell back into sleep. He felt odd, something was off, something was very off, Bray tried to keep his eyes open, something told him that if they closed something would happen. He couldn't keep his eyes open, combined with his tiredness and the reason Liam and passed out, seeing as suddenly nodding off was something he wouldn't do: it wasn't rare to find him still awake at 3:00 in the morning. Bray's eyes slowly closed despite his attempts to keep them open, before he finally succumbed to whatever was going on, encompassing him in darkness.

 _ **Dream Start!**_

Bray was floating in blackness, he didn't know what was going on, his breath seemed constricted, he tried to open his eyes to no avail , they remained shut as if held in place by some unseen force, he tried to open his mouth to speak, but again he could not. A voice broke the silence, feminine and like velvet upon the ears.

"Look upon this world, in turmoil and panic, blood stains the ground, innocent, guilty, young and old, for what purpose some petty belief" Bray's face then began to burn, as if he'd just dunked his head into freezing water.

A different voice, a deep male timbre, responded "Perhaps, they may change this, perhaps they will not; time will tell if this choice was the right one" he then felt as if he was falling, he wanted to scream, to fling his eyes open to see his death coming and yet again he could not.

 _ **Dream End!**_

 _ **Nearby Darkwater Crossing**_

Bray flung his eyes open and shot up, his breath heavy and rapid, he darted his head around looking to find Liam or Aidan. Nothing but, trees and scrub and the orange of a setting sun, where was he?

"Liam…Aidan….Callum!" Bray yelled, for a few seconds silence.

"Bray?" Liam's voice called back.

"Liam, where are you" Bray darted his head around looking for the source of his friends voice. Something seemed... off about Liam's voice.

"Here, I'm over here!" He stood and headed towards the voice as he located the source, expecting to find Liam he found what could only be described as an Orc.

"Holy Shit" Bray took a step back.

"Bray- what the?" the Orc turned, only to have his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Wait…who...what?" Bray was shocked to see before him an Orc; that looked exactly the same as Liam, same sort cropped black hair and beard, only green skin and…tusks.

"L-Liam is that…is that you?" Bray asked

"Shit, is that- Bray…what happened to you?" The Orc asked

"I could say the same to you" Bray replied

"Wait, what do you mean?" Liam asked

"You've got Green skin….and Tusks!"

The Liam-looking Orc's eye's widened and his hands immediately shot to said tusks, clearly not expecting them to be there

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" Bray asked Liam

"Your skin…it's grey…What in the" Liam asked

Callum's voice chose right then to sound through the dense forest "Aidan over here, I think I found them"

Within a few seconds, Callum and Aidan appeared, although the moment Aidan saw both of them, the same reaction Bray had given when first seeing Liam.

"Holy Shit, what the fuck" Bray looked around seeing a small puddle he leaned forward to see just what was wrong with him. What he saw he was not ready for, it was just as Liam had said, grey skin, pointed ears but what caught him was his eyes, Blood red.

"Um, Liam, look here" Liam stepped over to the puddle falling over in shock upon seeing himself as an Orc.

Bray examined himself, facial features were all the same, same scraggly beard, same short-ish black hair, only he was what he could only be described as a dark elf from elder scrolls, but that was stupid. Bray looked over to Liam who was running his hands over his face and touching his small tusks as if to see if they were real. Bray got the same feeling and lifted his hands touching his now pointed ears; those were defiantly pointed tips, what the hell was going on.

"Okay then this is fucking strange" Bray said

"You don't say" Aidan spoke agitation laden in his voice.

"Well it certainly not anywhere near our town that for sure, I've never seen these kind of trees around" Callum said

"The fucking Trees gave away that we weren't near our fucking town huh?" Aidan snapped at him

"Aidan calm down"

"Yes, yes I know, just fucking….Ah fuck I don't know" Aidan walked to a nearby tree punching it.

"Where the fuck are we, and what the fuck happened to you two?" Callum asked

"Hey you lot!" All turned to see a rather rugged man standing before them with a blonde beard what seemed to be chainmail armour hidden under leather armour with a blue sash on it, tuffs of blonde hair spewing forth from a metal helmet.

"Um…yes?" Bray answered with hesitation.

"The hell are you all doing out so late, and why the racket?" the stranger asked

Aidan's demeanour seemed to change immediately.

"Sorry about that, we just so happened to be lost, do you mind telling us where we are?" his tone polite and gentle.

"You're nearby Darkwater crossing, listen I recommend you all get out of here, at least before the rest of Ulfric's guard show up" The stranger replied

"Darkwater crossing, Ulfric…." A realization suddenly dawned upon Bray.

"Oh shit guys we're in…"he was cut off by a choking sound from the guy who had appeared, as an arrow was sticking out of his neck, all were wide eyed by this.

"Damn it, Ambush, get Ulfric to safety" The sound of a familiar Norse voice was heard nearby.

"Wait, this is…"Aidan spoke as several well-armed soldiers rushed out of the bushes.

"Skyirm" Bray cut him off, before everything went black.

 _ **Sometime later**_

 _ **Path to Helgen**_

Bray slowly opened his eyes his head pounding, as he was greeted by a clear blue sky.

"Hey you, finally one of you woke up" Bray followed the source of his voice, to see a familiar Rugged face, blonde hair and beard.

"You and your friends, were trying to cross the border, right? Walked straight into that imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there" Bray looked across; he'd been here many a time before; there was no questioning it now. This was Elder Scrolls Skyrim, but that was impossible, right? How in the hell could they be in a game.

"Damn you Stormcloaks to oblivion, if you hadn't shown up I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You, your friends and I, none of us should be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Imperials want"

"Shut up back there" The driver growled back

He turned and saw Callum asleep next to him, he shook.

"Hey...Hey Callum, get up, come on damn it wake up"

Callum stirred but stubbornly refused to wake up.

"Come on, get for fuck sake" Bray said, shaking Callum violently.

"Uhh...alright, alright I'm up...Oh" Callum's eyes were wide open, as he came face to face with Ralof.

"So...It wasn't-"

"Nope"

"And we really are-"

"Yep"

"What are you two on about?" The horse thief spoke, Bray struggling to recall his name, such a small part of the game, Lo...Lorek, no that wasn't it...Lo...Lokir, that was it.

"Lokir...Lokir of Rorikstead? You're going to die today" Bray said not really thinking.

"W-what do you mean by that elf, How do you know my name?" Bray didn't answer solely because he had no idea he was talking to him. Callum had then tried to stir Aidan and Liam awake.

"Oi you two get up" Ulfric made muffled attempts to speak.

"Whats wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true high king!"

"Ulfric, you're the leader of the rebellion, but if they've captured you then, oh gods where are they taking us" Ralof looked ahead.

"I don't know, but sovngarde awaits us" At this point both Liam and Aidan had awoken.

"Ah hell, I wasn't dreaming" Aidan threw back his head and groaned the imperial leading upfront spoke again.

"Didn't I say, shut it!"

Liam seemed to have a look of disbelief on his face looking around closing his eyes for a few seconds at a time trying to figure out if this was real or not.

"We...We..." he reached his hands up touching his tusks again, almost to confirm a fear he had.

Of course, scripted events cared not for the consternations of a lone Orc.

"Hey what village are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nords last thoughts, should be of home" Bray looked back seeing Hadvar riding his horse he seemed to be staring past them almost trying to avoid looking at someone...Ralof. Thoughts of all the fan fiction on those two he'd read, good and bad.

"The Elf said it first: I'm from Rorikstead" Ulfric made a muffled noise again while looking at Bray, as if trying to say something to him. Bray sat rather shocked, just what had happened how did they all get here...the last he remembered he was going to sleep, when Liam had passed out and he begun to feel odd.

"Look at him General Tullius, the military governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damned Elves, I bet they had something to do with this too..." Ralof stopped speaking when he noticed that Bray was staring at him.

"Well the High elves anyway..." He seemed rather uncomfortable by Bray's blank stare, as the fact he was a Dunmmer, went right over his head a second time. Bray and the three brothers exchanged worried glances, if this really was Helgen, then they all knew what was coming.

"This is Helgen I used to be sweet on a girl here...heh, I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in" The four didn't pay much attention to what Ralof had said, all were still in shock because of the fact that they were in. Skyrim. The cart came to a grinding halt.

"Get those prisoners off of the carts now!"

"Wait were not rebels, you can't do this!" Ralof gave a grunt.

"Face your death with some courage thief"

"Step up to the block when your name is called, one at a time!" none of the four stood.

"Didn't you lot hear the captain, off your arses now!" The guard at the front of the carriage spoke to them snapping all four into _reality._

"Empire loves their damned lists" All four of them didn't speak they just looked at one another in shock, almost not believing in what was happening.

 _"_ Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" Hadvar read out

Ulfric walked towards the block.

 _"_ It has been an honour Jarl Ulfric" Ralof said, continuing his running commentary.

"Ralof of Riverwood" Hadvar seemed to glare at him as he walked past, Ralof returned his Glare.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" Hadvar read out

"Wait, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" said the horse thief before making a break for it.

"Halt" The imperial Captain shouted as he ran.

"You're not gonna kill me" he spoke running off.

"Archers!" the captain called out.

Raising his bow and knocking an arrow in the same swift movement, the Archer quickly shot Lokir down; Bray closed his eyes hoping just one last time that he was dreaming.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Captain asked

"Hold on a second" they opened again, he sighed knowing that this really wasn't a dream, he could feel the cool breeze on his now ashen skin, he felt the cold stone under his feet, the tightness of the bonds on his wrists.

"You four step forward" Hadvar said

All four walked closer, practically in unison; a sense of tenseness emanating from some.

"Who are all of you?" none spoke, all seemed relatively shocked, Bray stepped forward partly because he was afraid, and partly because the silence was killing him.

"I am Bray" he spoke placing a foot forward

"Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people dark elf" Liam followed his lead.

"My name is Liam" Hadvar looked at him

"Huh, you from one of the strongholds Orc? How did you end up here?"

Aidan took this as his cue and stepped forward as well.

"Aidan..."

"You're a long way from the imperial city. What are you doing in Skyrim?" Callum was the last to speak.

"I'm Callum"

"You picked a bad time to return to Skyrim Kinsmen" he turned to the Captain.

"Captain none of them are on the list, what should we do" Hadvar asked the Captain

"Forget the list they all go to the block" the Captain said.

"All of them?" Hadvar asked a little surprise in his voice.

"You heard me Hadvar, all of them" The Captain replied.

"Sorry you lot, well make sure your remains are returned to your homelands, follow the captain, nice and easy" all of them turned heading towards the block, a little confident, they knew what would happen, but their confidence was also their fear, because they knew what was coming... who was coming.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne" Muffled sounds came from Ulfric, Callum shifted on the spot, seemingly uncomfortable at Tullius lecture

"You stared this War and plunged Skyrim into Chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace" more muffled sounds. Ulfric really wanted to speak, badly.

A distant, echoing roar sounded across the valley. The four terrans immediately knew it was Alduin.

"Did you hear that?" Hadvar spoke rather concerned.

"It's nothing carry on" Tullius said

"Give them their last rites" it followed the opening sequence of Skyrim, the priestess began to speak and was interrupted by a stormcloak. A single thought rushed through Brays head; who would get called up to the block next out of them? Bray was caught up in his musings and missed the unnamed soldier's beheading. The stormcloaks head rolled onto the ground. Time seemed to stand still as the Captain was choosing the next person to approach the headsmen.

"Next the Renegade from Cyrodil" Alduin's Roar sounded again a little louder than before.

"There it is again, you hear it?"

"I said. Next prisoner!"

"To the Block prisoner, nice and easy" Aidan was silent as he walked towards the block his eyes wide, his sweat was visible as it ran down his forehead. He stood before it now.

 _ **Aidan's P.O.V**_

Aidan was worried, he knew what would happen now, the headsmen would raise his axe then Alduin would land on the tower behind him knocking the headsmen down. But the thought of what might happen if he didn't was running through his mind, would this be his end. The Headsman raised his axe, arching it up.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Alduin's roar filled the sky, it was much louder in person, louder then he's expected, loud enough to make his ears ring.

"Sentries what do you see?" The captain yelled.

"We can't…it's in the clouds" Alduin landed on the tower making the Headsman stumble.

"Dragon!" The headsman fell down his axe landing next to Aidan. Alduin shouted, making Aidan roll off the block. His vision was a blur, upon focusing he saw the axe was still where it had landed. He reached forward cutting his bonds. He quickly rubbed his wrists that were now free of the tightness of them.

"Hey you, Imperial get up, come on the gods won't give us another chance" Aidan gripped the headsman's axe lifting it with him as he stood, and following Ralof into the nearby tower, Entering to see Bray, Liam and Callum standing there, still with their hands bound. He ran towards them untying them.

"Um...Aidan, are you sure about this" Bray spoke holding his hands out.

"If your still then you should be fine" Aidan replied.

Clang, metal on stone, Bray looked to see his hands now free, he turned to Callum and Liam.

"Okay who's next?" Aidan asked, but Bray grabbed the axe handle.

"Calm down Aidan, we untie the bonds, no losing hands" he seemed disappointed but agreed. They then untied the bindings without the axe.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing could the legends be true" Ralof spoke panicked and worried.

"Legends don't burn down villages" None of them spoke still relatively shocked, Aidan broke their silence.

"So what the fuck is going on?"

"We can worry about that later, for now we have to get out of Helgen" Bray said

"The elf is right, we can figure out what's happened here when were free, we need to move now!" Bray seemed to flinch at Ulfric calling him an elf, seeming to forget his now ashen skin. Ralof turned to the four.

"Come on; up through the tower let's go!" All four followed him, Alduin breaking his head through the tower happened. None of them spoke, their instincts taking over, memories of how the opening sequence played out, through the town, into the burning building, out to Hadvar.

"You all still alive then? stick close to me if you want to stay that way, Gunnar stay with the boy, I have to find General Tullius and join the defence"

"Gods guide you Hadvar" The sequence continued. Follow Hadvar stick to wall, through burning ruins.

"Hadvar, into the Keep solider were leaving!"

"Stay close you lot" They continued to follow.

"Ralof, you damned Traitor, out of my way!" Ralof ran forward Axe in hand.

"Were escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time" Bray infuriated by their bickering spoke up.

"Does it matter what side, you're on, in case you two hadn't noticed, there's a fucking Dragon flying around!" Almost to prove his point Alduin swooped past picking up two imperial archers, both of the Nords looked at one another. Ralof spoke first.

"He's right, this is no time to be fighting about that" Hadvar nodded

"Agreed, Come on follow me, I know the keep better" Ralof nodded following Hadvar as the other four did. They entered the keep.

 _ **Bray's P.O.V**_

All six of them stood panting in what seemed to be the barracks; Aidan was quick to regain himself.

"Okay what the fuck is happening!" Hadvar spoke, assuming he meant the whole dragon thing.

"I know it's confusing, but I'm certain that thing was a Dragon" Ralof nodded.

"No doubt, just like the children's stories and the legends" Bray knowing what he was talking about spoke to him.

"Aidan, remember we'll get it figured out when were out of Helgen, unless you want to get burnt to death" Aidan growled.

"You're right we need to get out of here" Hadvar nodded.

"Agreed, well you guys take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from; I'm going to find something for these burns" he spoke motioning towards his burnt arm. Bray went over to a nearby chest finding, leather armour and boots.

"Hey there's armour in here" he spoke picking up the armour, upon closer inspection the armour was fairly worn, plenty of scratches and rather discoloured, looking back in he saw another set of leather armour and some Iron armour. It took them all a few minutes to get geared up, adjusting the armour to fit them.

 _ **Hadvar's P.O.V**_

Hadvar opened a nearby cupboard, finding a healing potion in it.

"Never thought we'd ever stand in the same room again without tearing each other apart" Ralof spoke to Hadvar.

"I know, although some part of me hopped we'd never have to actually fight each other"

"Wishful thinking Hadvar" Hadvar's face was grim.

"I know" Ralof turned looking at the four prisoners with them.

"What do you think of them?"

"Who the prisoners"

"Yeah, I feel a little off about them, like something isn't right about them" Hadvar sighed.

"Listen we can't get out of here if you're expecting a dagger in the back from them, Trust them for now"

 _ **Bray's P.O.V**_

"This feels odd" Bray said jumping on the balls of his feet testing the weight of the armour.

"Well unless you want to run through here with no armour by all means" Hadvar spoke. Bray had no reason to argue, he then went for a sword, heavier than he expected, although not heavy enough to be a problem. He looked over to the others, Callum and Liam had donned the leather armours, while Aidan was wearing the iron armour, Callum had taken an axe; Liam a mace, Bray had picked a sword, while Aidan kept the headsmen axe.

"Better give those weapons a few swings" Bray twirled the blade a little, Callum gave a few practice swings, Liam seemed to still be trying to gauge the weight of the weapon, Aidan on the other hand was test the axe out with full swings.

"Done, alright let's go…."

"Halt!" The sound of the imperial captain's voice was loud as the door behind them opened.

"Hadvar what do you think you're doing, siding with a stormcloak and aiding in the escape of four prisoners"

"Captain I can…"

"Quiet traitor, I'll have your head" The captain charged towards Hadvar, who dodged her he didn't fight her, only evaded her while trying to talk. The other imperial with her however had rushed the four of them, Bray was his target. He raised his sword to block the incoming blow, Clang, his arm began to vibrate as the metals clashed; the imperial swung again, Clang, second parry his body had taken over his movements, Clang, blocked again, squelch, Aidan has swung his axe and made contact with the troopers neck loping his head clean off, the trooper's body went limp dropping to the ground like a sack of rocks, blood pooling around the stump of his neck, Bray's eyes were wide as Aidan stood heavily panting.

"H….Holy, S….Shit" His eyes were wide, as he looked at the now severed head of the Imperial solider.

"I...I half expected him to block...Shit"

A wail of pain was heard from nearby, Bray turned to see Ralof with his axe stuck in the helmet of the Imperial Captain.

"Ralof what are you..." the Captain went limp falling to the ground, Ralof looked at Hadvar.

"If you're too afraid to kill to survive, go back outside and let the dragon eat you" Hadvar glared at Ralof.

"Come on let's move" Ralof spoke opening the gate, the three brothers in tow, Bray stopped by Hadvar.

"If he hadn't have do that you would have died Hadvar" he spoke in an understanding tone.

"I-I know, but…Maybe, no your right, let's move I can only hope to redeem myself in the future at this point" he spoke following the others. Ralof had allowed Hadvar to overtake him leading the way due to his better knowledge of the keep.

"Hold up stormcloaks, Ralof maybe you can reason with them?"

"I'll try" Ralof opened the gate.

"Hey you two!"

"Ralof, oh thank Talos it's you, we thought you might be the Imperials"

"Have you seen Ulfric, Ralof we haven't seen him since we ran from the tower"

"No I..." Hadvar sneezed.

"What was that?" Ralof seemed nervous.

"It...Was nothing"

"No I defiantly heard something" Hadvar cursed under his breath.

"Okay, I'm coming out, I won't..." He was cut off by one of the stormcloaks.

"Imperials, Kill them!" Ralof tried to calm them down.

"No wait, it's not..."

"What are you talking about Ralof?" one armed with a warhammer charged at Liam, Swinging at him, Liam swung his mace at the incoming blow seemingly out of instinct, the warhammer went flying out of the Nords' hand, leaving Liam with a rather shocked look as his new found strength showed itself. He didn't swing again, meaning the Nord was able to get a free shot off, landing his fist dead smack on Liam's face, he placed his hand on the spot that the Nord punched scrunching up his face in pain for a few seconds, the Nord didn't swing again due to Liam's unfazed state at the haymaker that just made contact with him. Liam looked at the Nord.

"You little shit!" He spoke driving onto the Nord , he raised his mace bringing it down on the Nords face, however something was different about him, his eyes seemed bloodshot, his breath quick and short, he brought the mace down again, and again, and again, Thwack, thwack, thwack, squelch, squelch.

"Liam he's dead!" Aidan spoke pulling Liam off of the dead Nord, Liam struggled for a bit, letting lose a rather terrifying war-cry, he broke free of Aidan's grasp and charged at the other Nord.

"No!" Ralof spoke as Liam ploughed into the second Stormcloak, Crack. They hit the wall, Liam raised his mace again, thwack, thwack, thwack, clang. The second Nord's body went limp, and it fell to the ground, Liam's breath remained the same for a few seconds hastened, short as he darted his head back and forth, in a few seconds his breathing returned to normal.

"W-what happened, I blacked out there?" Liam looked around seeing the two dead bodies and noticing the bloodied state of his weapon and armour, it took a few seconds to dawn on him.

"Holy, shit d-did I just?" Callum slowly nodded. Liam seemed to lurch and turned throwing up on the table nearby.

"Remind me to never piss your orc friend off" Hadvar spoke to Aidan, who simply nodded.

"Y-yeah" Liam stood upright again, his breath heavy. The events of the opening sequence continued to flow, down the stairs, roof collapse, through the store room with one difference, it was empty no Imperials or Stormcloaks in it, gather potions, move on, reach torture room, also different, two dead Stormcloaks two dead Imperials they go through gathering up what they can, however the lock picking is difficult for all of them, except Aidan who gets it on the second try, opened cell gather gold and spell tome, down the hall into ruined part of the dungeons, upon reaching this part the sounds of battle could be heard, clang, clang, crack, zap.

"Sounds like there's fighting up ahead, better be careful" Hadvar spoke, caution in his tone, they move on reaching the point where there are multiple Imperials or Stormcloaks depending on who you followed, a small battle is taking place, four Imperials against four Stormcloaks, an Imperial spotted Hadvar with Ralof putting two and two together and falling one short of the right answer.

"H-Hadvar what are….Wait you traitor!" Ralof got a similar verse shouted at him, the key word being betrayer.

Two Imperial's broke of along with two Stormcloaks, and they began to engage the small group. One reach Bray, the same song as before, body takes over, clang parry, clang parry, he saw the Imperial over swing, Bray wrested control of his body back, swinging his sword towards the opening, a single thought passed through his mind, a quote from game of thrones ' _It's a strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realize we're nothing but sacks of meat and blood and some bone to keep it all standing_ ' the words rang though his mind as the blade broke his armour and into his torso. Blood spluttered from the imperial's mouth as he began to slouch seemingly struggling to stand. The Imperial the in one final act of self-defence tried to strike at Bray, he lifted his free hand in some poor sort of defence of his own; he closed his eye's expecting to feel a sharp pain in his hand, nothing. Upon opening his eyes, he saw that sparks were flying from his hand. The imperial began to convulse, Bray then let go of his sword as it zapped him, the Imperial fell dead; Bray wide eyed by what had just happened, he looked at his hands as sparks jumped from one fingertip to the next. He looked up seeing a Stormcloak running at him, he lifted his hand again thinking sparks, his hands responded by spraying sparks at his opponent, the Stormcloak fell back onto his knee, Aidan ran up swinging at the Stormcloak, clang, straight through no more head.

 _ **Callum's P.O.V**_

Callum side stepped as the Stormcloak charged him, he had some regret for fighting Stormcloaks, he felt they were in the right, but right now he had no choice, he swung his axe clipping the Stormcloaks arm, he dodged again as the Stormcloak took another swing, Callum tried to hit again, clipping his opponents arm yet again.

"Hold still!" the Nord yelled, Callum swung again landing dead smack on the Stormcloaks back. Callum had half expected the armour to deflect the blow, but the Axe sunk in quite easily, The Stormcloak fell taking Callum's Axe with him, Callum grabbed at the Axe trying to pull it out as an Imperial charged him, he struggled to as the Imperial closed in, Callum being unable to take the Axe out, prepared for the worst, only to see Liam rush forward cracking the Imperial on the side of the head, dropping him easily. Callum gave a final heft and the axe came free, he looked around to see if other enemies were approaching him, only to see that Ralof and Hadvar had taken them out. Both had heavy breath.

"Never thought I'd-"

"Same" Ralof spoke know full well what Hadvar's sentence would finish with.

"Let's keep moving…." Hadvar spoke moving towards the tunnel.

"Come on let's move!" they began to move, the flow of the scripted events flowed unhindered, tunnel collapse.

"Well no going that way now" Ralof spoke.

"Probably no one to follow us anyways" Hadvar spoke in a rather depressing tone.

"Come on let's keep moving" All followed knowing the events to follow.

 _ **Okay I'm ending this here, because if I let it drag on we'll be here a way too long, but anyways hope you liking it so far, if not well meh, this was an experiment, not gonna be too surprised if it's a flop, but If you liked it then I've a Proposal for you, I'm in need of a few Characters to play the role of companions, if you have an idea for one feel free to send it my way. Please set it out like this if you do**_

 _ **Name:**_ Bray

 _ **Age (Human Years):**_ 19

 _ **Race:**_ Dark Elf

 _ **Class:**_ Spell-Sword

 _ **Armour type:**_ Medium (Heavy, Medium or Light) __

 _ **Birth sign:**_ The Ritual (mind this will have the abilities of the other two games as well)

 _ **Backstory:**_ Arrived into Skyrim under mysterious circumstances, along with Liam, Aidan and Callum, has survived Helgan, and is one of the first to come to terms with what has happened to them. His future along with those of his friends is shrouded in darkness

 _ **Personality:**_ Has a rather serious nature for most things, but knows how to act light hearted when the moment calls for it. A little bit cold to most, although he has an empathetic/kind side to him. A bit smug at times.

 _ **Appearance:**_ Ashen skin, blood red eyes (typical dark elf), short black hair and goatee, rather slim _ **.**_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ Polearms (Spear/Glaive) and Magic (Mainly Lighting)

 _ **Misc(Hobbies etc.):**_ Reading, Experimenting with magic, writing. __

 _ **Now don't you have work to be doing? Scat then you get the next chapter when you finish that assignment!**_


	3. Unbound

_**Why hello again, what joys have you come seeking, ah nevermind, I will do my best to provide entertainment, but anwways to those who submitted companion Ideas (If any) please note they won't show up for a while, so don't worry about them not showing up right away, K ;) but you're here for a story I presume so I shan't babble anymore.**_

 _ **Bray's P.O.V**_

Bray drove his blade into the frostbite spider, green arachnid blood spurting forth from the wound, catching his face.

"Belck, uh I hate spiders!" Bray spoke wiping the goo from his face.

"Get over it!" Aidan spoke as he hefted his axe down unto a spider meaning the last had died, Bray placed his blade in its sheath, spiders he had no problem killing, however the look on the face of the Imperial he had killed using his sparks lingered in the back of his mind, trying to take his mind off his first human kill, he began counting how much gold they'd gathered. Having intricate knowledge of the opening sequence and all its nooks and crannies, so far they'd gathered a total of a hundred Septims.

"Never liked those things either, too many eyes you know?" Ralof spoke panting, hand against the nearby wall. His armour stained with a mix of red and green blood.

"Come on were sure to be getting close to the exit" Hadvar called from nearby as he was pulling an arrow out of one of the spiders and placing back in his quiver.

"Hang on" Bray spoke, a hint of intrigue in his voice.

"Any one got anything like, a vial or something" All looked at him a little oddly.

"For the Frostbite venom" the three brothers understood immediately, Hadvar seeming to know to produce an empty vial.

"Here I found this in the store room, figured it come in handy" He passed it to Bray, who having read the book harvesting frostbite venom; began work on extracting some of it.

"Why are you doing that exactly?" Ralof asked a hint of unease in his tone.

"Never know when a bit of poison will come in handy" he spoke placing the cap back on the bottle, placing it in one of the pouches in his armour.

"Anyone else got empty vials?" all fished around in their pockets and such looking for empty vials or bottles, three were produced one was an empty healing potion, the other two were empty Stamina vials, after a few seconds of collecting the spiders venom, they continued on their way. Their next encounter the bear, Aidan had taken the bow when Hadvar offered; they soaked the arrow in the poison they just gathered, resulting in Bray stating once again.

"Never know when a bit of poison will come in handy" give Ralof a smug look. Aidan steadied his breath and took aim, pulling the bow back as far as he could.

"Take your time Aidan no need to rush" Liam spoke.

"Yeah, I know" Aidan said in a harsh tone.

"Up a little"

"I know!"

"Steady"

"I know!" Aidan knocked the arrow loose; it sailed through the air a slight metallic ringing was heard as it flew and hit its mark the bear seemed to writhe for a bit before it tried to move, only to fall over and begin convulsing, as the poison began to work.

"Sneaking is over rated, huh?" Ralof asked, Aidan shook his head at the comment.

"No just quicker to kill the thing" they spoke moving to the other side of the cave.

"Right, good mentality" Ralof spoke as they rounded the corner, a whiff of fresh air blasted into their faces.

"Ah that's it; I knew we'd make it" Ralof and Hadvar spoke in sync, which made both visibly uncomfortable, neither of them, spoke after that just ran for the cave opening.

Bray ran out and relished the feeling of the sun on his skin again, taking a deep breath the cold air filling his lungs, the air was much cleaner, he didn't know how to describe it, it just smelt nicer, probably due to the fact that there were no factories and vehicles pumping out a shit-tone of Greenhouse gases.

Aidan went to speak when Hadvar spoke.

"Get down" all ducked behind a nearby rock as Hadvar had instructed, a few seconds after they did Alduin flew past his roar filling the sky.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time" Ralof spoke as Alduin flew off into the distance.

"There's no telling how many others made it out" Hadvar spoke looking at Ralof.

"Agreed, but the walk to Windhelm is too far for me, in this condition"

"Aye and I'd have to be mad to go to try and make it to Solitude like this" both seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

"Well then….I guess, its back to Riverwood then" Hadvar said reluctantly, Ralof simply nodded, before turning to the group.

"Listen my sister runs the mill in Riverwood, that's just up the road from here"

"My uncle is the Blacksmith there too"

"So we were going to head there, you know get some rest and the like, I don't know about you five, but I'm heading to Riverwood"

"Me too" Hadvar spoke still sounding reluctant.

"Listen we'd probably be dead if not for you, but it might be best for us to split up, if you head to Riverwood I'm sure either one of our families would gladly help you"

"I say we stick together, in case that dragon comes back" Bray suggested getting confused looks from the other three who knew Alduin would definitely not come back, Bray in turn gave them a look of _just go with it_.

"His right strength in numbers and all"

"Your right, well I guess we should get going them, come on" the trip was relatively quiet aside from talking about bleak falls barrow and the standing stones.

"These are the guardian stones, three of the ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. They don't do much, but pilgrims will visit them all the same, seeking the wisdom of their birth sign, I guess" Hadvar spoke, confirming a suspicion that Bray had, just because they were in Skyrim didn't mean the rules were the same, the Guardian stones were just representations of the birthsigns, they held no real power, his mind went back to a lazy day when he searched for the Elder scroll birthsigns and what they were to the actual months and the like, his mind flashed, he was born January which was Morning Star meaning he was born under the sign of the Ritual, his mind went to the others, Liam was born under the Antronch, Aidan was born under the Thief and Callum the Steed.

"Well come on, no use hanging around here looking at the landmarks" Ralof spoke ushering them to follow, they did and encountered some wolfs, slaying them with realtive ease. He had to admit, using a sword wasn't as difficult as he thought it was going to be. About a minute of walking later and they arrived at Riverwood. The four exchanged glances and silently decided to split up between Hadvar and Ralof, two with one, the other two with the other.

"Right I'm going to see my sister, I'm sure she's worried, you are all welcome to come with me" Aidan and Callum follow Ralof, Hadvar simply nodded, knowing that Liam and Bray were going to follow him.

 _ **Aidan's P.O.V**_

"Brother, Mara's mercy it's good to see you" Ralof and Gerdur embraced one another in a hug.

"But is it safe for you to be here?"

"Gerdur"

"We heard that Ulfric, had been captured, and we didn't know what to think"

"Gerdur I'm fine"

"And who are these, some of your comrades?" Gerdur said taking note of the two people behind Ralof.

"Not comrades yet, but friends, they're the only reason I'm here actually, Listen is there a quiet place we can talk"

"Of course, Hod come here a minute!" Gerdur called out as they walked towards the nearby clearing.

"What's the matter woman, Sven drunk on the job again?"

"Hod, just get down here"

"Honestly it can be that….Ralof what are you doing here? I-I'll be right down!" the events moved as they were scripted, Ralof explained the situation to Hod and Gerdur, they were offered a place to stay for a while, however she did not ask for them to go to Whiterun, yet.

"See I told you my sister would help us out, hey what happened with the other two?"

"They went with Hadvar, make it less of a burden on your family" Aidan spoke thinking on the spot, Ralof smiled.

"Truly they don't have to show such concern for us, but I appreciate their sentiment all the same, give them my thanks if I don't see them for a while" Aidan nodded.

"Well I'll let them into the house and, you know show them where everything is" Hod spoke with a rather sketchy tone. Gerdur smiled.

"Help them drink up our Mead you mean, go on, I should be able to take care of the mill for the rest of the day" Hod gave a gleeful smile as Gerdur dismissed him from his work.

 _ **Gerdur and Hod's house**_

Aidan sat down with a sigh as he took weight off his feet, this had been an experience so far, his questions were still bugging him, but right now all he felt he needed was a good rest and a…

"Here you go friend, one fresh mug of mead" Hod spoke pouring Aidan a mug of mead, he took the mug a little unsure of how it would taste, but in the end he didn't care, it was a drink and it was alcoholic, he took a large swig to ease his mind.

"So tell me um…Aidan was it?" Hod spoke addressing Aidan.

"Yes?"

"Well, did you really see a Dragon, how big was it, as big as a house I'd bet" Aidan remembering that a certain dialogue choice would lead to a rather frightened Hod; but took it down a notch.

"Bigger probably as large as the Inn" Hod's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, that would have been a sight to see…uh…not that I would want to see one of course" Aidan, smirked at Hod's un-comfort; at that moment Callum, made a large Ah, as he downed the mug presented to him.

"Wow, not bad, can I get another" Callum asked presenting the mug to Hod who seemingly was reluctant to provide, but did none the less.

Aidan leant back, a smile on his face, his head may have spun at just what was going on, but right now all he felt like doing was sleeping.

 _ **Liam's P.O.V**_

Liam sat down, Bray nearby leaning on the wall as Hadvar begun explaining the situation to Alvor.

"A dragon….you aren't drunk are you boy?" Sigrid sighed.

"Husband, let him tell his story" Liam and Bray exchanged a concerned look, but it quickly vanished at the sight of food as Sigrid provided a bowl of stew and a bit of bred, which both took graciously, polishing them off quickly.

"Well your friends, seem hungry, go on Hadvar eat up" Alvor spoke to his nephew.

"It has been a while since I had a decent meal" he took the bowl and was quick to finish.

"Listen, you and your friends are free to stay with us until you're ready to move on, help yourself to what you need….within reason of course, now I've got to get back to work, help them settle in wont you Sigrid" she smiled and nodded, Alvor took his leave as Sigrid lead them downstairs, laying out a few bed rolls for them.

"Uhhh" Liam groaned as he laid down, enjoying the rest.

"See, I told you my Uncle would help us out"

"I never doubted you Hadvar" Bray spoke as he got comfortable.

"Well I'm way too tired; I think I'll be getting some sleep"

"Right you are Hadvar" Bray spoke shifting around for a bit try to find a comfortable spot.

"Bray when do you, think we should…"

"I know I said when we got out of Helgen, but I hazard a guess that were all pretty tired, lets catch some rest, figure things out when we wake" Liam yawned in agreement, both closed their eyes allowing sleep to overcome them.

 _ **The next morning**_

Liam awoke to the sound of humming, he reached off to the side looking for his phone to tell him the time; his hand met cold stone.

"Ah….right" Liam said sitting up, seeing that neither Hadvar or Bray where around, Liam stood donning his armour again and headed upstairs to see Sigrid sitting with a mortar and pestle, grinding up herbs.

"Oh good morning….um….Liam right" Liam nodded.

"Weird name for an Orc, but I guess to an Orc Sigrid would be a strange name" Liam nodded again still quite sleepy.

"Hey do you know where Bray is?" Sigrid rubbed her chin;

"I think he's at the Lumber mill" Liam nodded and headed for the door. It was bright outside and judging from the sun it was about nine 'o clock.

"Morning Liam" Liam turned to see Hadvar approaching him.

"Mornin"

"Sleep well I'm guessing?"

"Backs' a little sore, but then again, I was sleeping on the floor"

"Yeah me too, well if you're looking for Bray, he's over by the Lumber Mill" Liam nodded at Hadvar's confirmation, Liam walked over to the Mill to see bray, shirtless, chopping wood.

 _ **Bray's P.O.V**_

Bray brought down the axe, splitting the wood, he wiped his brow feeling glad for not wearing a shirt or armour, he wasn't exactly fat, but he wasn't that muscly either, just rather slim.

"Morning Bray" Bray turned seeing Liam approach.

"Hey Liam, glad to see you're up"

"What are you up too, anyway?" he spoke motioning towards the axe.

"Thinkin…and earning at the same time, every piece of wood equals more money, plus I needed some time to think out what the hell happened to us" Liam nodded, understanding the logic behind it.

"So we gonna get the others?" Bray placed the axe down and nodded.

"Yeah, better we get'em up now if they aren't already, give me a hand with this wood first" he motioned towards the split wood; it was quite the pile, how long had he been doing it.

They dropped the wood off to Hod, netting them a solid sixty extra Septims. Upon approaching Gerdur's house Ralof was sitting outside a water skin in hand.

"Ah morning you two, Aidan and Callum are still asleep, go right in and wake them up if you need them" Ralof spoke looking off in the distance. It took a few minutes (and a bit of complaining) but eventually they were all awake.

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Okay, so far what we know is….well not a lot, the only thing know about is the strange feeling we got the night we showed up here right" all nodded.

"And having that strange dream, then we all woke up near Darkwater crossing, right" all nodded again.

"So….in short…..we know jack shit about how and why we're here"

"Pretty much" Liam spoke looking at the river.

"Well any ideas?" Callum stepped up.

"We could try the Dedra, I'm sure Azura or something could help us"

"I thought so too, but getting to Winterhold would not only take a decent time, but we're rather ill equipped for that kind of venture" Callum slowly nodded.

"Anyone else" Aidan jumped up.

"Oh how about we follow the storyline, go to Whiterun, do all that shit" Bray gave him a sceptical look, but it was Liam to answer.

"Aidan, one: we don't know if that will help us, Two: I doubt any of us are Dragonborn, and three: I've no fucking intention to take on a Dragon anytime soon" Aidan took a second to reconsider.

"Right….Well I got nothing" Bray nodded.

"Right then, I say we live like this for a while, run through a few days, get accustom to living like this, no telling how long were going to be here, so we might as well get used to it, after a few days we'll revisit the issue, sound good?" although it seemed as if such a course of action was not idea, but no better options presented themselves.

 _ **Well a bit shorter than the last one but meh, I don't know what it is but I've been pumping out chapters for this quicker than most of the other Fic's I got going, even if this is gonna be a flop I think I'll still produce chapters, it has captivated my Imagination so I'll keep going with it, anyways see ya later ;)**_


	4. Adjusting

_**Hello again, Chapter number four then….um…don't know what else to say here…Oh yeah…no wait, never mind.**_

 _ **Liam's P.O.V**_

Liam carefully placed the chunk of metal into the forge. After they all decided to get accustom to living in Skyrim, Liam had thought about picking up a new skill, seeing as how he was an Orc trying to forge his own weapons was an interesting concept, that and he wanted to see if Racial bonuses were a thing, so he figured two birds, one stone.

"Huh, not bad even if you didn't grow up in a stronghold, seems as if your Orc blood is going to work" Liam nodded taking great care with the blade he was trying to forge. The story he decided to stick with was that he was born in a mining town in the Rift, that his parents were orcs that left their strongholds. He had managed to get Alvor to show him a few things about smithing, he didn't know how, but he felt as if he knew what he was doing. He pulled the red hot blade out, beginning to hammer the sides and smooth out the edges, the hissing sound filled the air and him with a sense of pride as he dunked the blade into the water.

"The blade doesn't seem all that bad, apprentice level work. A little rough but you should be able to grind the imperfections out" Alvor spoke looking at the blade, Liam looked at it noticing a few faults in the metal. He had a long way to go if he was going to get any good at this, but so far he didn't seem all that bad, actually forging the blade, instead of using a menu certainly was interesting, he tapped on one of the faults to see how bad they were. They seemed fine; he walked over to a nearby pillar, time for a proper test. Snap.

"Oh…." Alvor seemed a little surprised when the blade snapped.

"Guess you needed to leave it a bit longer, seems as if you didn't heat the metal properly" Liam face-palmed, seems as if doing this was a lot harder then he thought, but he keep at it, he didn't know why, but working the forge gave him a strange feeling of pride and joy, perhaps it was his newly acquired Orc blood that allowed his new found joy of smithing to flourish. Liam placed the broken blade on the table nearby.

"Seems as if I've got a long way to go"

"Ah don't let it get ya down, nobody can just pick up a hammer and forge a glass blade, these things take time" Liam nodded.

"Thanks for showing me a few things Alvor" He chuckled.

"Ah you saved my Nephews life, we Nord's don't forget things like that" Liam sighed as he looked at the broken blade, wiping his brow of the sweat that had accumulated as he worked the forge, he looked out seeing Bray and Callum working at the Mill. Moving wood around and cutting it up, Aidan had gone off to practice with the Bow he got.

 _ **Aidan's P.O.V**_

Aidan steadied his breath as he aimed at the apple he'd placed on the tree branch. He focused his aim. He knocked the arrow out, however he missed and it had embedded itself into the tree trunk.

"Fuck" Aidan sighed retrieving the Arrow.

"You're trying too hard, calm down and remember steady yourself, the potential is there, you just need to focus it" Faendal spoke as he sat nearby, Aidan was lucky when he had agreed to help him with his archery.

"So you keep saying!" Aidan spoke in an annoyed tone, he took a deep breath knowing that getting frustrated wasn't going to help. He got the arrow and tried again, miss, another attempt, miss, third, miss, fourth, hit.

"Well as I said the potential is there, keep practicing and you may turn out to be quite the marksman" Aidan sighed a breath of relief as he picked the apple up, taking the arrow out and biting into the apple, it had a bit more of a metallic taste to it, probably due to the Iron arrow that went through it.

"Well I think I'm gonna head back to town"

"Right I'll be out here for a little bit longer, might try to bag a deer or something" Aidan nodded waving good bye to Faendal. The day so far hadn't been too bad, besides the whole stuck in the Elder scrolls universe thing; he had improved his skill with a bow, managed to net a bit of money chopping wood, bring his own coin pouch to a solid eighty Spetims, when they ended their little meeting, Bray had split up the money they found escaping Helgen, twenty five for each of them, but both Bray and Liam had an extra thirty from working at the Mill, it seemed working a Lumber Mill was quite profitable, but he guessed everyone needed wood for something in this world, repairs and building things like that. He entered town seeing Liam working Alvor's forge, as he had been when he left, and both Callum and Bray helping Hod at the mill. The day progressed slowly as it crept into the later parts of the evening, the sun kissing the horizon with a captivating orange glow.

"Well our situation is a rather strange one, but you can't deny that view" Bray spoke coming up to Aidan, who was sitting on a tree stump.

"Yeah, I guess so" Aidan sighed, as he thought about home, would their families miss them, or did the force that brought them to Skyrim change that, perhaps he would never know. The sun was lazily ambling its way down into the horizon.

 _ **Liam's P.O.V**_

Liam lay on his bedroll shifting around trying to find a comfortable spot, the bed roll it's self was quite soft, the surface it was on however, solid rock.

"Liam…" Bray spoke from nearby.

"Yeah"

"You move around one more time and I'm gonna throw something at you!" Liam chuckled at Bray's annoyed tone, despite all that had happened it seemed as if each of them had retained their quirks, the things that made them who they were, he shifted one last time, before settling in.

 _ **Day 2**_

Liam stepped out of Alvor's house to a rather odd sound.

"I thought I heard the old man say, Leave her Johnny, Leave her, for the voyage is long and the winds don't blow, and it's time for us to Leave her" the song was a unison of three voices, his brothers and Brays', he followed the singing to see All three working hard at the mill singing sea shanties that they'd heard in AC Black Flag.

"Really you guys" Liam spoke as he approached. None of them seemed to notice Liam as they continued to work.

"Oh I hate to sail on this rotten tub, leave her Johnny Leave her, no grog allowed and rotten grub, now it's time for us to leave her"

"Hello?" All seemed to snap out of their trance.

"Oh morning Liam" Callum spoke as Liam stretched.

"How long have you all been up?" Liam yawned.

"Umm….bout two hours or so" Aidan spoke hefting up a stack off chopped wood.

"Damn…I really need to get better at waking up early" Liam grabbed a nearby Axe and went to work, joining in the shanties the others were singing; rather strange look from the passers-by.

 _ **Sometime later**_

 _ **Bray's P.O.V**_

Bray flipped through the pages of the tome of sparks that they'd grabbed during the escape from Helgen, although he had conjured up the spell before, he had no idea how, he hand pointed his hand and thought sparks again like he had done before, but nothing.

" _Focus Magika to a single point with the thought of sparks_ " Bray closed his eyes and raised his hand, focus….Sparks. Fizzle.

"…Well that was anti-climactic" Bray spoke to himself as he opened the book again; he flipped through a few more pages and tried again. Fizzle. He sighed; at least he was getting something in the form of the slight current of electricity that made the fizzling sound. Three more attempts later still nothing. But after that succuss, bolts of electricity leaped from his hands onto the make shift training dummy.

"….ha…Ahah…..Ahaha, yes, Yes, YES!" Bray spoke as he jumped on the spot.

"You seem happy?" Callum spoke approaching Bray with a strange look.

"Callum, I did it, I did it; I finally fucking did it!" Bray jumped on the spot again.

"Did what exactly?" Bray turned demonstrating his Sparks spell.

"Oh….you got your spells figured" Bray nodded excitedly.

"Yup, now that I've figured out how to use sparks…I wonder" he did the same, this time thinking flames. At first Bray was terrified when flames started to erupt from his palm, but a few seconds after he felt no pain, he relaxed.

"Ah…I see" Callum gave him a look of ' _um…what exactly?_ '

"Well you see Callum it appears that, the basic principle of spells is the same for what I can assume is most destruction spells" he turned to the now burning training dummy, extending his hand forward and though frost, a jet of ice cold...something was sent towards the dummy, extinguishing the flames.

"Oh…right, well good for you Bray" Callum spoke with no real interest, Bray's mind flashed back to a conversation he had with Callum, he didn't care much for magic, more of a frontline troop then a support.

"Well anyways was there something you wanted?" Bray asked hoping to be able to get out of the awkward situation that he had found himself in.

"Oh, nothing really, was just wondering what you were cheering about" Callum spoke rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rrrright….well, um back to I guess" Bray turned back and began to practice with his spells again as Callum walked away.

 _ **Aidan's P.O.V**_

Aidan steadied his breath as he pulled the bow string back, he took aim. His target was a Deer rather small, but large enough to be able to feed a few people.

"Steady…..Steady…." Aidan whispered to himself. He let the Arrow loose but missed a few inches away from the Deer's head, the animal bolted at the sound of the arrow hitting a nearby rock.

"God damn it!" Aidan cursed as the Deer ran off.

"Ah don't worry about it, not everyone has the correct skill to use a bow, in your case it's there, you just need to practice more" Aidan nodded at Faendal's encouragements, he had only picked the bow up a yesterday, he didn't expect he'd be able to pass for robin hood in that time. So the only solution was to practice, Aidan sighed as he went to collect the arrow, although things such as trying to get home and figuring out what happened to them still lingered in his mind, right now the only thing he was focusing on was trying to perfect his skill with a bow, if they were going to be here for as long as they thought then they'd need it.

 _ **Okay another chapter done and dusted, our group is seeming to settle into life in skyrim rather well don't you think, also these next 2-3 chapter won't be that combat heavy, they will mainly revolve around our four terrans and them adjusting to life in skyrim….but yeah I'll see ya later I guess.**_


	5. Training day

_**A little more of them adjusting and…I lied there will be a wee bit of combat in these bits, as getting used to life In Skyrim will involve getting used to killing things.**_

 _ **Callum's P.O.V**_

Callum stretched and yawned as he left Gerdur's house, it was fairly early in the morning although Aidan was already awake and seemed as if he was hard at work, however it seemed as if Liam and Bray were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Aidan, where are Bray and Liam?" Aidan stopped for a second before looking up at Callum.

"Don't know, I thought they might of slept in" Callum wasn't sure, Liam might of slept in but Bray had been the first of all of them awake recently. It was at this time Faendal walked past.

"If you're looking for your friends they headed out to the Guardian stones something about training?" He placed his axe down and started to stretch.

"Training, what do you mean by that?"

"I dunno, they just told me to send you there way when you got up" Aidan and Callum exchanged a confused look, before heading out towards the Guardian stones.

 _ **Sometime later**_

As Callum and Aidan got closer to the Guardian stones the sound of clashing metal began to fill the air, both Callum and Aidan rushed towards the stones when they heard it, thinking Liam and Bray were in trouble. However upon reaching the stones they saw the two fighting, clashing blade and mace together. Aidan rushed forward intending to break up the fight.

"Guys, Guys wait!" Bray stopped and looked at Aidan giving Liam a chance to strike, he rushed into him, shoulder bumping him and knocking him to the ground.

"Ah gods damn it, why'd you do that you distracted me"

"D-Distracted, what are you talking about?" Liam responded as he helped Bray to his feet.

"Didn't Faendal tell you, we're training" Aidan face palmed, that's what he meant by training. Callum interjected.

"Um, quick question, why?" Callum seemed a little confused which was rare for him. Bray dusted himself off and began to explain.

"Well it's clear that our little debacle with escaping Helgan was a fluke, I mean none of us actually know who to use our weapons aside from, you know point and stab, or bludgeon in Liam's case" Bray motioned towards Liam's steel mace and Liam took over the explanation.

"So we figured that if we are going to be stuck here, we have to get better with our weapons, you know so we might actually live long enough _to_ get out of here" Both Aidan and Callum seemed to agree and joined in the hand to hand training.

"Okay so the way I see it, Aidan you are at a disadvantage, you're wielding a two handed weapon, in close quarters with a one handed, so let's see how you do" Liam and Aidan began to circle one another, Aidan made the first move, going in swinging overhead to which Liam easily dodged and landed a quick hit on his back, although the Iron armour Aidan was wearing stopped any real injury. However the hit was enough to make him lose balance and he fell flat on his face.

"Aidan I have an Idea, this time when Liam goes to strike drop down low, and sweep at his legs with the other end of the axe" Aidan and Liam looked at one another before taking their stances again.

Liam was quick to charge this time, raising his mace high and preparing for a swing, Aidan taking the advice Bray had given, dropped low and swung at Liam's left leg with the back of the axe, it managed to clip the back of his leg, causing Liam to fall landing on his ass.

"HA and who said video games weren't good for anything" Liam looked at him quizzically.

"Um…What"

"That little move was from the Game of thrones, game by telltale, not important right now anyway, let's go last round"

Liam and Aidan nodded as they went to opposite ends of the small stone area, taking their stances again before the round began.

This match lasted much longer than before, with both of them clashing fiercely and viciously, both seemed intent on killing, although in the end Liam's new found strength prevailed, as he knocked Aidan off his feet.

"Damn Liam, when did you get so strong" Liam shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe because I'm an orc now?" Bray then interjected.

"I'd been wondering about that, Racial bonuses and all, seems as if they exist" Callum dropped off of the stone he was sitting on.

"How can you be sure?" Bray spun on his heel walking towards the road.

"Well, I did my own little experiments as well, as I'm a dark elf now, last night, I noticed that the fire wasn't that warm, so I got closer, you know warm up and all" He spun again this time walking towards the stones. "I then began to wonder about racial bonuses, ended up putting my hand in the fire and…" he held up his right hand.

"No burns?" Liam remarked.

"You got it, so I'm guessing that Racial Bonuses apply…for the most part" All seemed to have reached agreement on the racial bonuses belief and returned to training

 _ **Sometime later**_

Bray placed his blade down panting; he looked up at Callum who was also relatively puffed out.

"Well you all look like you've been having fun" All four turned to see Faendal approaching them.

"Oh, Faendal, what are you doing out here?"

"Gerdur was getting worried about you four, so she asked me to bring you guys back" All exchanged looks saying that they'd had enough training for today and went with Faendal. Upon arriving back in town Bray noticed a frantic Sigrid approach them.

"Liam, Bray you haven't seen Dorthe have you?"

"No…can't say we have, why is something wrong?" Sigrid took a deep breath.

"She's missing, sh-she-she said she was going to pick flowers and…and I-I…believed her, she'd never go to pick flowers…I-I" Liam then spoke doing his best to calm her.

"Sigrid, it's okay, take a deep breath, don't worry alright we will find her" Liam's concern was genuine, for the small time they had been in Skyrim Liam and her had formed a sort of friendship, in the sense that she began to see Liam as an older brother, even going so far as to call him big brother. Sigrid smiled at the two.

"Thank you….both of you" Hadvar then came running around the corner.

"Oh there you are aunty, thought we'd lost you too" Hadvar then filled the four of them in on what was going on. The search began.

 _ **Many frantic hours of searching later**_

Liam cupped his hands together and yelled Dorthe's name, he had been frantic in his search. Faendal came up next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It's getting dark Liam, we should head back" Bray responded.

"Nonsense, Faendal…we can't give up just yet…I know there is one spot we haven't checked yet…follow me!"

 _ **Embershard mine**_

The three of them were crouched down in the orange glow of the sun setting on the nearby lake.

"Embershard mine; Why do you think she'd been in there" Bray raised his hand quieting down Faendal as a rather ragged looking bandit walked out, grumbling about having to do the night watch.

"That's why, Bandits my guess is that she was on her way to see us and one of the bandits saw her, probably hoping to get a ransom or something…" Faendal sighed.

"Well I guess it's all we got to go on, should we get your friends?" Liam shook his head.

"No, it take too long, we can't waste time" Bray nodded.

"I agree; no telling what might happen if we waste too much time, okay I'll play distraction hey, Faendal think you can drop him from here?" Faendal chuckled and put on a smug tone.

"I don't mean to brag, but I once took down a bear, a hundred feet away…in a blizzard!" Bray smiled.

"Let's see you put that skill to use then" Bray stood and walked towards the Bandit, who was quick to draw his axe.

"That's close enough friend!" The bandit seemed on edge; as most would be seeing a person just appear out of the bushes.

"Whoa, easy pal…I was just wondering where I am, a little lost?" The Bandit looked Bray up and down, perhaps trying to gauge how much coin he'd have on him.

"Sorry, not my problem, now get-" The arrow was quick and silent, piercing the bandits neck; he dropped his axe and placed his hand on his throat, staggered a bit and then looked at Bray.

"You alright there Bud" Bray asked pretending to not notice the arrow; the Bandit dropped to his knees and fell onto his side. Liam and Feandal came out of the bushes, as Bray knelt before the now dead bandit. "Damn shame that" he patted the bandits' cheek; Then took his coin pouch.

"Really Bray?" Faendal spoke as he approached him.

"He doesn't need it anymore" Faendal sighed and shook his head.

"Good point" Bray took the arrow out and passed back to Faendal, Liam seemed eager to get.

"Come on let's get moving" Liam led the charge into the Mine, due to the amount of times Bray and Liam had cleaned out Embershard mine, they were able to dodge the rock trap positioned near the entrance, they arrived at the bridge where two more bandits stood nearby talking.

"Aren't you worried that somebody will wander in here, the entrance isn't exactly hidden you know"

"How many times have I told you relax, we have a guard posted, don't forget the rock trap we rigged up as well" the other bandit then sighed.

"Also do you think that kid we snatched will really be worth that much?" the other one sniggered.

"We can get what we can from the locals, for sure, they won't condemn a little girl to die, plus she's sure to keep them in line, keep'em from bothering us"

"Eh it just doesn't feel right you know…"

"Oh don't tell me you're choosing now to grow a conscious" Liam growled.

"Faendal, if you would" Faendal readied his arrow.

"Now get some sleep you're shift is coming up and I don't want you-" the Bandit was cut off as the arrow hit its mark and went through the bandits' temple. The other bandit seemed both shocked and terrified. The other one turned and saw Faendal and went to throw his sword, but was cut off by a steam of sparks. He shook and convulsed as the electricity buzzed through his body, he dropped still shaking and frothing at the mouth.

"Damn Bray…" Faendal remarked at the destructive force of a simple spell.

"He had it coming, Bandits are no better than animals" Bray spoke coldly, they did a quick search of the bandits netting about fifty extra coins and a few more arrows for Faendals' quiver, Bray then found the skeleton that was crushed by a cave in getting about another forty coins from the pouch near it, both Faendal and Bray hid as Liam lowered the bridge, the two other bandits walking out wondering why the bridge was down, Liam then walked out from where he was, and stood in front of the two bandits with a smile on his face, one fell to Faendal's arrow, the second got his skull crushed in by Liam's Mace. They continued to move taking out another bandit and checking their little storage room, netting a lot more gold and Bray got a spell book, Clairvoyance.

They approached the final area and Dorthe's voice was then heard echoing throughout the cave.

"Just you wait; my big brother will get here soon and kill you all!"

"Shut your mouth kid, or I'll shut it for you!" Liam rushed forward taking cover behind a pillar of rock, Bray and Faendal not too far behind him; he peaked out and saw Dorthe tied up to a post in the ground. Bray examined the scene, just like the game, one of them down working a forge, an archer patrolling the bridge and another sitting nearby, he ran through a couple of plans in his head.

"Okay Liam I'm gonna drop down there and take down that one" Bray said pointing towards the Khajit working the forge. "You sneak up to that guy" Bray pointed towards the one sitting down. "And Faendal, you take out the one of the bridge, understand" Faendal then asked.

"Okay what's the signal?" Bray rubbed his chin, he hadn't thought of that.

"When I drop the guy down there you take them down, okay?" both nodded as Bray dropped down onto the dirt, doing his best to make sure he wasn't making too much noise, he approached the Khajit who was grumbling, about having to work the forge. Bray tapped the Khajit's left shoulder causing him to turn to the left, as Bray heavied his sword into the right side of his neck. There was a gurgling sound as the Khajit began to drop; Bray grabbed the blade making sure that the Khajit didn't make a thud sound when he dropped. *Splash* Bray looked at the water to see the Bandit from the bridge floating, an arrow in his face, Faendal sure knew how to use that bow, there was then a loud squelch sound as Liam dropped his target, he was quickly down to Dorthe's side, as Bray cut her bonds off.

"Big Bro!" She lunged forward and hugged Liam.

"Hey there Kiddo" Liam lifted her up.

"I knew it, I knew you'd come!" Bray smirked.

"Hey we helped too!" Faendal spoke walking down from his place.

"I know…But I was sure that Liam would come save me!" Bray put his hand on Faendal's shoulder and gave him a look of _'Leave it be_ '

 _ **Sometime later**_

 _ **Sigird's P.O.V**_

Sigrid stood at the gate out of time, a lantern in hand.

"Come on Aunty, It's getting late" she looked at Hadvar a sad look on her face.

"Shouldn't they be back, shouldn't they have found her by now?" Hadvar went to speak when Dorthe's voice cut through the night.

"Momma!" Sigrid turned to see Dorthe running towards her Bray, Liam and Faendal behind her, they embraced one another in a hug.

"Oh Dorthe…don't you scare me like that, Again!"

"I'm sorry Momma, but I wanted to see what Big Bro was doing…and he came to my rescue, with Bray and Faendal" Sigrid looked up and them with a smile, she ran towards each of them and hugged them all.

"Thank you…all of you, I don't know what I would have done if-" Liam interrupted her.

"Don't worry, do you think I'd let anything happen to, Dorthe it'd be pretty bad of me to not help the one who looks up to me" Liam smiled as he tussled Dorthe's Hair. Sigrid smiled and spoke.

"Come on, let's get you all fed, it's the least I can do for you!" no argued with the idea of having a good meal, killing Bandits racked up quite the appetite.

 _ **Okay ending this here, and I know…A little more combat? Or whatever it was I wrote, then I said there would be, but meh, what you gonna do, but thanks for reading, the next chapter will be the end of our groups little stint in Riverwood, well the last bit with them in it, but meh, anywho be sure to tell your friends about this if you think they'll like it and a review is always welcome, and if you want to criticize keep it classy, but yeah see ya later!**_


	6. Moving Forward!

_**Bray's P.O.V**_

Bray rubbed the back of his neck as he stared out at the river, it had been a week since they'd arrived now, and they still had no Idea about what we're going to do.

"Well we have to come up with something, we can't just live in Riverwood for the rest of our lives" Aidan growled as he kicked a nearby tree.

"We know that Aidan, but we can't just rush off blindly, unless you want to get us all killed" Liam spoke trying to calm Aidan down.

"I know, I know it'd be stupid, but we can't just hang around here, I mean the fact that we have no idea about how we got here aside, how are we going to get by?" Aidan took a seat on a tree stump. An Idea then crossed Bray's mind.

"Whiterun!" All three looked at him a little unsure about what he was talking about.

"Um…What?" Callum asked. Bray turned and looked towards them.

"Whiterun, if we head into the town we can get set to live here, plus we might be able to get an idea of where to go from there" Aidan and Callum exchanged a glance before Liam spoke up again.

"Didn't we already get to a conclusion about that, no main story progression, unless you want to fight a dragon?"

"I didn't say we deal with the main story, that we just head into town and get an idea of where to go from there, you know we pick up supplies and the like" All looked at one another, Aidan then spoke.

"Well we don't have a lot of options do we?" Liam then jumped up.

"If we're doing that why don't we deal with Bleak Falls?"

"Um…wasn't it you who said no main story progression?" Callum asked.

"No the one for the golden claw, given by Lucan, he was going on about a break in why not do that?" Bray nodded.

"I agree we do that net some more money, you know up that and get some decent gear and better supplies" All seemed to agree with that idea.

 _ **Sometime later**_

 _ **The Riverwood Trader**_

"I said no, no theatrics, no adventures, No Thief chasing"

"Well then what are you going to do about huh? Let's hear it!"

"Um…not interrupting anything are we?" Liam asked as all four of them walked in.

"Oh, it's you lot, sorry you had to hear that" Camilla walked off towards the chair nearby.

"Maybe one of you could talk some sense into my pig headed brother!" Lucan glared at his sister's remark. Bray then spoke.

"Ah, yes about that, what happened?"

"Uh, we did have a bit of a…break in, thieves made off with an ornament in the shape of a dragon's claw, solid gold"

"We could get it back for you" Lucan seemed surprised.

"Y-You could, I've got some gold coming in from my last shipment, it's yours if you can get the claw back" All nodded. The events then moved forward as they did in the game, Camilla guides them to the bridge out of town, they then began making their way up the mountain, upon reaching the ruined tower, they took up positions to deal with the bandits, Aidan took out his bow and took aim.

"You sure you'll be able to get him from here?" Liam asked Aidan.

"No…" Aidan took the shot, and missed, the arrow embedded it's self above him in the tree.

"Oh crap!" the Bandits were quickly alerted to them and went to battle, Liam and Callum were quick to close distance, while Aidan and Bray stayed behind Aidan trying to use his bow to its full effect he managed to get a single arrow to hit its mark only hitting his shoulder Allowing Callum to get the killing blow in, Bray then used his Magic hitting the archer hiding behind them, with a bolt of lightning; causing the archer to drop to his knees, a second bolt killed him, however Liam had been disarmed was in the middle of throwing a bandit over his shoulder, Aidan rushed forward slamming his axe into his foes head. Despite the gore none of them seemed bothered by it; it was rather strange that the sight of people getting killed in such a brutal way had no effect on them. After a quick skim over the Bandits gathering up any valuables they had, and taking what they could from the tower. They moved on to the summit, the snow began to whip up as the wind picked up, they moved on still, the wind then died down and before them was Bleak Falls Barrow, despite having seen it more times than they could count, seeing it person was…breathtaking.

"Holy shit" Liam exclaimed as they looked upon the old ruins.

"Yeah…never expected…" Bray spoke being cut off by Callum.

"It'd be this awesome in person" Aidan then told them to get down seeing a sentry nearby.

"Okay thoughts about dealing with them?" Bray asked, Liam responded.

"We can sneak around and climb up around there" He pointed to the nearby crumbling wall. "Let us get the jump on them" no one disagreed and they set about climbing up said wall, they reached the top and snuck to a nearby fallen pillar as a Bandit was walking past, Liam then pulled a Dagger he'd made out of his boot, sneaking up on the bandit and taking him down quietly, however when Liam tried to remove the dagger it snapped.

"Oh For-" Bray put his hand over Liam's mouth, putting a finger on his own, telling him to be quiet, as a nearby Bandit turned towards the noise.

"…Hey Yorrick, you alright" The bandit then began to move towards them, Callum took this chance to jump from cover.

"Wha-" The bandit went to speak when Callum threw his axe at him; it spun twice before sinking into the Bandits chest nipping the bottom of his neck.

"Damn Callum" Aidan whisper coming up to his brother. Liam and Brayden then moved for the last one, leaning against a nearby pillar, they split up Bray going left Liam right, Bray stepped out from cover.

"Hey there" The bandit didn't get time to react as Liam swung his mace and made contact with her temple, they did the same as before gathered up valuables from the dead and moved on into the actual ruins.

"So what, were just going to sit here while Arvel runs off with that golden claw?" the four of them snuck into the ruins as the scripted events went on, they split up Liam and Bray going straight ahead and the other two going around.

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead let him, better than us risking our hides" Bray readied a burst of flames as Aidan went to redeem himself for the blunder with the arrow before, raising his bow. Bray sent the flames out and Aidan fired hitting his mark, since the flames didn't kill the target Liam rushed in and finished the Nord, repeating what they'd done before gather valuables Aidan then went to pick the lock of the nearby chest, however was stopped when Liam broke the lock allowing the chest to be opened. Aidan glared at Liam.

"I need to practice my lock picking Liam!" Liam gave him an apologetic look and went on to loot the chest.

"I've got a steel axe in here" Liam spoke handing it to Callum who eagerly took the Axe, dropping the Iron one he had originally, giving a few practice swings before holstering the Axe, seemingly happy with the weapon he had just acquired. They moved on repeating what they had all done many times before playing through the dungeon picking up multiple items along the way and killing a few skeevers, before reaching the room with Arvel in it. Bray took a deep breath as they cut through the spider web; he had no like of spiders especially when they were as large as the Frostbite spiders, they entered the room and sure enough the Large wounded spider came down from the ceiling, the fight it's self was fairly short the spider was already wounded, they collected a nice amount of venom from the large dead arachnid, this was expected due to the creatures size. They finally approached the entrapped Arvel.

"You did it; you killed now cut me down!" Aidan sighed.

"Did your mother ever teach you manners?" Liam chuckled and approached the Dark elf.

"Quite rude actually, just demanding things of us after we saved you" Arvel stuttered for a second before noticing Bray.

"Y-you, Brother Elf please help me down!" Bray rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How do we know you won't run, Arvel the swift?"

"I-I won't I swear it by Azura herself…plus without me you won't be able to find the treasure that the Nords have hidden here!" Bray walked forward and managed to spot the claw jutting out of his hand, he grabbed it ripping it out of his hand.

"Hey!" Bray brushed the cobwebs off the claw.

"You mean the puzzle door? The one that has its combination on this claw"

"H-How did you-" Callum took on a sadistic tone.

"I say we burn the web and him with it!" Arvel's face grew increasingly worried.

"No-NO please I-I'm begging you just cut me down" Aidan seemingly satisfied by what he had heard grabbed his axe and began cutting around him.

"Sweat breath of Arkay thank you!" the web eventually gave way and Arvel fell down onto his face, he looked up to see Bray's sword pointing at him.

"Up you get sunshine" Arvel stood up and had his hand up showing his supposed surrender.

"Alright I'm down, what are you going to do with me now?" Liam walked up with a grin, but it was Aidan who acted.

"Well first we're going to do this" Aidan hit Arvel with the back of his Axe winding him, Arvel fell to the ground.

"Then I'm going to do this!" Liam spoke as his boot made contact with Arvel's face, knocking him out.

"Really Liam" Callum asked. Bray spoke for him.

"Well, He did give us this" Bray tossed the Claw to Callum. "So I guess letting him live would be fine right?" No one seemed to have a problem with that notion, as they pressed on, soon to face their first Draugr; they entered the room Arvel was supposed to get killed by said Draugr. As they entered the room several of the rotted corpses shambled up, seemingly weak in their legs, like a Zombie from the walking dead, shambling about like their legs were about to give way.

"Whew, look at these shamblers!" Aidan spoke as one of them tried to swing at him with its blade, due to the slow nature of the thing it missed spectacularly. Bray was disappointed.

"I figured these things would be a bit more formidable then this" A thought crossed his mind, if they were kept alive by magic, would it be possible that said magic would be weakened over time; although Lore stated they were _Gifted_ eternal life by the Dragons, was it even possible for a Dragon's magic to wane overtime. He shoved this thought to the back of his mind as he swung at the Walking corpse easily loping it's head off, Aidan went all execution on the thing, dropping it to its knees before decapitating the thing, Liam had shoved the third onto the trap and watched it get crushed, they moved on, however at this point in game there was a higher levelled Draugr, usually a Restless one, but the thing only got up if you hit it, this one shambled up as soon as we got close, however this one seemed a bit more stable, not as shaky as the other ones, seemingly reinforcing Bray theory.

"Well this one seems a little more stable…." Bray spoke looking at the Draugr who hadn't moved, Callum gripped his axe tighter which seemed to get a response as the Draugr, as it lurched forward Sword over its head, it swung quickly which caught Callum surprise, he managed to clip his arm, before any of them could react, the Draugr swung again this time managing to hit his arm again, Liam managed to rush in before the Draugr could swing again and managed to cave it's skull in, Callum grabbed at his wounds.

"God damn this hurts…." Bray approach not sure what he was going to do, however as he got closer to the wounds he felt something.

 _ **Callum's P.O.V**_

Callum was a little concerned when Bray approached him and started Glowing, just faintly but the golden glow was still there, Bray then went to touch his cuts, Callum went to stop him, but when Bray's hand drew closer, his wounds didn't hurt, the Glowing grew slightly brighter before diming, and just like that he couldn't feel the cuts, Callum looked at the spot where his flesh had been split to see….nothing, not even a scar.

"How did you…" Callum went to ask but was interrupted by Bray.

"Mara's Mercy" Callum raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Bray shook his head remembering Callum never played Oblivion.

"One of the bonuses the Ritual granted in Oblivion, was Mara's Mercy….a healing spell" Liam then spoke.

"So wait you're basically saying that-"

"This world follows the Lore of previous games as well as its own…to an extent anyways" They decided to discuss it later, as a decrepit tomb was no place to converse in great detail, they pressed on ready to face the undead that lurked further down.

 _ **And we end here….I had originally intended to make this one long chapter, but School is getting in the way so I'm splitting it here this is also cause the peeps from the Epilogue will get another chapter I won't say anything else cause I might spoil it….okay, bye then…..see ya in the next one, oh before you go, a review is always welcome, if you wish to criticize make it classy, and if you know someone who might like this why not recommend it to them….okay bu-bye now.**_


End file.
